


The Disappearance of Mollie St Claire

by yoshikoblack



Category: Original Work, The Story of Yoshiko Black
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshikoblack/pseuds/yoshikoblack





	The Disappearance of Mollie St Claire

This is how Mollie St. Claire’s story begins: She was the only child of a merchant family in the lower parts of Hell’s 2nd Sector. She lived a life of love and relative comfort, looking forward to the day she would marry a handsome young man and starting a family of her own. But of course that wasn’t the case, because one day she vanished without a trace. Her family never knew what happened to her, but she showed up some time later on Earth. She’d been kidnapped by the leader of The Organisation; a man they simply called “The Boss”. Having heard from his henchmen that she wasn’t only beautiful but also not human, the man had decided to make Mollie his. He turned the innocent demon girl into a vampire, thus making her a hybrid they call Night-Shade for the single purpose of using her for reproduction so that he one day would have someone inherit his position.


End file.
